Faustus Milldam
This OC is retired ---- Faustus Milldam is the son of the protagonist from the Grimm Brother's tale The Devil With Golden Hairs. He is a Royal and owned by iEatIdiots Optimist and generally adorable, Faustus is excited about his destiny and sides with the Royals. Character Personality Smart, quick-thinking, and always grinning, by theory, Faustus is a likable person. He's cheerful, always attempts to see the positives, and is rarely weighed down by his personal problems. Faustus is a compassionate young boy – going out of his way to help others and willing to defend his friends, as he had taught to put the feelings of others before himself. He's sensitive and works well with others. He often acts as the optimist in the group, being constantly cheerful and willing to help his friends. He's sympathetic and tolerant to others. However, he's quite the idealist, and is often disappointed at the attitude of others and the lack of perfection. He's also rather naive, and easily guillible. He's not a huge fan of disappointing people, so if someone asks him for a favour, he'll embark on it immediately. He's also brave and ambitious – if he has a goal in mind, he'll do whatever he can to achieve that goal. He prefers nicer methods though, like discussing plans with someone rather than stabbing them in the gut. Appearance Faustus is slim and fairly short, with skinny arms and legs. His skin is slightly tanned. When Faustus smiles, he has evident dimples. His hair is brown with a blonde streak, and eyes of a similar shade of brown. Fairy Tale – The Devil With Three Golden Hairs How the Story Goes (steals from Wikipedia) {will summarise later} What Does Faustus Have To Do With It? Faustus is the son of the protagonist and his princess. Relationships Family TBA Friends Faustus is friends with Vera, his friend. He's also friends with Corva Septem and Blanchard Lunaire. Pet Faustus wants a pet desperately. However, he can't decide what he wants to get – whether it's a loyal, protective dog or a pretty bird. Romance Vera set Faustus and Corva up on a date once. It did not go well. The two never spoke of the date again, but some people were still convinced that the two are an item. However, they are an item, because Faustus still has feelings for Corva and Corva still has feelings for Faustus. Kresnik Flames, better known as Vy, ships the two hardcore, even going to Cupid to ask for help how to get the two back together. Corva did ask Faustus out to Thronecoming, and the two somehow ended up kissing. Now the two are dating. Despite being boyfriend and girlfriend, Faustus still sees Corva as a friend first, then as a love interest. Outfits Basic tba Legacy Day tba Trivia * Faustus seems to have an attachment to ants. Quotes Notes * The name "Faustus" means lucky, and was also the name of a man who sold his soul to the Devil. Gallery faustus milldam more like faustus maDAMN.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Devil With Three Golden Hairs Category:Zena's Retired OCs